The present disclosure generally relates to remotely engageable and releasable suction cups, and more particularly, to active material based suction cups wherein an active material is configured to effect engagement/release of the suction cup upon activation thereof.
Suction cups are well known in the art and widely used to enable fixtures to be attached to smooth surfaces. A typical suction cup includes a concave pliable body that defines a cavity. When external pressure is applied to the suction cup and it is pressed against a surface, the deformation of the suction cup reduces the volume of the cavity and simultaneously forms a seal between the lip of the suction cup and the surface. Upon release of the pressure, the suction cup attempts to recover to its initial underformed state. In so doing, the volume of the internal cavity increases, thereby creating an at least partial vacuum in the cavity. The difference in pressure between the externally applied atmospheric pressure and the reduced pressure within the cavity results in a net pressure applied to the suction cup, which enables it to hold its position and also to support additional applied loads imposed on it. Suction cups are versatile and do not leave holes or residue on the original surface after their removal, unlike conventional wall nails, adhesive fasteners, and the like.
Prior art suction cups generally require manual removal of the partial to full vacuum, i.e., a compromise of the seal integrity, to selectively remove the suction cup from its attached surface. It would be desirable to have a suction cup that can be remotely engaged and disengaged.